<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Will they figure it out? by SwanQueenScotty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27690203">Will they figure it out?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanQueenScotty/pseuds/SwanQueenScotty'>SwanQueenScotty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fanart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:21:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27690203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanQueenScotty/pseuds/SwanQueenScotty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina is surprised to see Emma at her Christmas party. She did invite her, after all,  but was unsure if she'd  actually come. Emma had accepted her invitation, but Regina was still desperately hoping Emma wouldn't bail out at the last minute.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Swan Queen Advent Calendar Collection 2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Will they figure it out?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://ibb.co/qDt6CyB"></a>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>